


Hot Summer

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Graphic, Inks, M/M, RPF, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Hot summer holidaysIce gamesDrawn in 2015
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Lee Pace
Kudos: 6





	Hot Summer

  
  


**Жаркое лето**  
Ричард Армитидж/Ли Пейс  
Отдых жарким днем, игры со льдом.  
Нарисовано в 2015 году.

  



End file.
